Conventionally, when starting up various kinds of software programs (to be simply referred to as programs hereinafter), some contrivance is often made for startup control, aiming at the optimum form of use of the system.
For example, there is a technique for the purpose of executing a plurality of program modules in a preferable order without altering an application program main body (e.g., patent reference 1).
There also exists a technique of starting up a program associated with check processing in accordance with a result of check processing of a hardware resource (e.g., patent reference 2).
Another technique inputs a symbol to start up stored applications at once (e.g., patent reference 3).
As a method of managing a plurality of software modules, for example, a standard defined by OSGi (Open Service Gateway Initiative) exists (e.g., non-patent reference 1). This standard defines specifications of so-called “life cycle management” to install, start, stop, and uninstall a software module.
Patent reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-85529
Patent reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-192630
Patent reference 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-523568
Non-patent reference 1: “OSGi Service Platform Release 4”, Open Service Gateway Initiative, September 2006